The Adventures of Patricia and?
by Cathleen Turner123
Summary: What happens when 5 year old Patricia meets someone she thought see would never meet even in her dreams. Sequel to Phoebe's Baby!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I only own Patricia!!  
  
Here's the scoop this takes place 5 years after Patricia is born.  
  
Phoebe, Cole, and Patricia now live in a penthouse (the one that was the one Cole and Phoebe had brought in the show.)  
  
Piper and Leo are still together. They have two sons Chris and Wyatt. Wyatt is 4 and Chris is three.  
  
Chris from the future is still there along with Paige who still lives at the manor.

Patricia and the kids go to Gideon school but he's not evil!!

Enjoy!! :)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Patricia! Answer Key: Y. Patricia =Young Patricia. Y. Chris=Young Chris and Y Wyatt= Young Wyatt.  
  
"Daddy!" 5-year-old Patricia yelled running to her father.  
  
Cole had just come home from a boring day at the office. "Hi sweetie how was school?" Cole said bending down to Patricia size.  
  
"It was BORING! But I learned something." Patricia replied smiling. "Really what?" Cole asked.  
  
Patricia closed her eyes tightly and shimmered out of her position and ended up behind Cole.  
  
Cole turned around and said, "I'm so proud of you!" he hugged her.  
  
"By the way where's mommy?" Patricia grabbed Cole's hand and led him to her playroom.  
  
Phoebe was picking up Patricia's toys when Cole entered. "Hi honey." Cole said walking to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe dropped the toy and kissed Cole. While they were doing this Patricia covered her eyes.  
  
"Why do mommys and daddys do this?" She thought.  
  
Then the phone rang. Cole and Phoebe stopped. "I'll get it" Phoebe said going to the phone.  
  
"Hello Turner residents? Okay guys hold on." She hung up the phone. "Cole we need you to shimmer us to the manor there's a demon."  
  
"Okay sure." Cole said holding onto Patricia and Phoebe. Patricia was excited this was her first demon.  
  
They shimmered out and into the manor. On the floor was a vial that had appairly fell out of Piper's hand but it was still full. Phoebe grabbed it and looked around the manor.  
  
They heard a loud crash from the basement they ran down the stairs not noticing that Patricia had gone to the attic instead.  
  
A few minutes later Cole, Phoebe, Paige, and Piper had successfully vanquished the demon without a single mark on them.  
  
That's when they noticed Patricia was gone.  
  
Meanwhile in the attic. Young Patricia, Y. Chris, and Y. Wyatt were sitting at a table in a circle.  
  
"Okay guys lets do this spell." Patricia said pointing to a page in the BOS. She said it out loud "Come to me I summon thee. Let me see what the future holds for me."  
  
Then a c loud of smoke appeared and a figure was standing there. "AHHHH!!!!!" The three children yelled in unison.  
  
The parents heard this and ran upstairs to attic.  
  
Standing in the middle of the attic was someone they didn't expect. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Patricia no one else!!!  
  
Authors Note: Hi!!! Lol! Okay I stop being stupid so you can read the chapter.  
  
Standing in front of the three kids was future Patricia. "Oh head rush!" Older Patricia said holding her head.  
  
(She was facing the opposite way of the three kids.) She turned around.  
  
"Uh who are you munchkins?" Patricia said looking around curiously. She spotted a calendar in the corner of the attic. It read may 25, 2009.  
  
"Great how did I?" she stopped. She put up her fingers as she was counting in her head.  
  
"Oh no!" Older Patricia no longer had an annoyed look on her face but a sad one.  
  
"Freeze it buddy." Piper yelled behind Patricia trying to freeze her. Patricia didn't freeze. She turned around and saw Cole, Phoebe, Piper, Leo, and Paige standing by the door.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" The three kids yelled running into their parents 'arms.  
  
"Why don't you go downstairs and play with your toys?" Paige asked leading the children down the stairs.  
  
After Paige returned the atmosphere changed greatly.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Phoebe asked. "It's me Patricia your daughter remember?" "Prove it." Leo replied.  
  
"Well last time you all saw me was when I was 12 that's when I got my powers which are shimmering, fire throwing, and telekinesis."  
  
"How did you get here?" Paige asked. "No idea but please believe me." Patricia said. Cole looked into his daughter's eyes. "That's Patricia" Cole said.  
  
Author's note: I decided not to have older Chris in it sorry to all the Chris fans. 


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hi!! Sorry it took so long to update my computer crashed and I lost everything!!! So it might take a while till the next chapter I don't know. Hopefully you know who the ? In the adventures of Patricia and ? is. If you don't its Patricia. I know the title is stupid!! Well Enjoy!!  
  
"So you have no idea how you got here?" Piper said pouring tea into Patricia's cup.  
  
"No but I think who might." Patricia said pointing to y. Patricia. "Patricia can you come here please?" Phoebe said beckoning y. Patricia to come over.  
  
"Sure mommy!" y. Patricia said walking up to Phoebe. "Did you cast a spell sweetie?" Cole asked his daughter. "Yeah daddy and it was fun!!" y. Patricia said excitedly.  
  
"Well I don't think it could have worked without all of Patricia's powers." Leo said. He continued "was there anything big that concerned you in this period of time?"  
  
"Yeah but can't say you know future consequences." Patricia said looking away. "You're really starting to sound like Chris." Paige said.  
  
"I got to go talk to myself." Patricia said trying to change the subject. She grabbed y. Patricia's hand and started walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey you big meanie!!" y. Patricia said trying to pull away from Patricia's grip. "Patricia this is important mom and dad are going to die if we don't say them."  
  
Y. Patricia started crying. "Now don't cry just don't tell anybody I told you okay." Patricia wiped away her tears and together they walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Y. Patricia walked back over to Chris and Wyatt wile Patricia started walking up then stairs. "Where are you going?" Phoebe asked. "Uh attic to go look at the old book of shadows." Patricia said quickly scurrying up the stairs.  
  
When Patricia reached the book of Shadows she used her telekinesis power and flipped the pages until it reached the source page.  
  
"I can't wait to get you!!" Patricia said. The second after she said that Phoebe walked into the attic.  
  
"Hey mom!!" Patricia said flipping through the pages regularly. "Hey mom what are you up to?" Phoebe asked walking up to Patricia.  
  
"Uh nothing just looking." Patricia said. "Well let's see then." Phoebe said. "Magic forces hear my cry let me see Patricia's page lies."  
  
The pages turned until it reached the Source page. "So this is what you were looking at."  
  
Meanwhile in the underworld "Why are we getting Belthazor's child me liege?" The Seer asked the Source who was getting ready for his coronation.  
  
"Because Seer, Belthazor passed on some of my powers to his child when he was the source which means the only way I could get all of my powers is if I kill the child."  
  
"But my liege you have to go through the Charmed Ones!" The Seer said concerned.  
  
"I have an idea of how to get passed them." The source said evily.  
  
Author's Note: sorry if it was boring I'm out of ideas!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except the Patricia(s)

A/N: WOW I haven't updated in like ever! Well I hope you guys missed me and this story! Between my after school activates and my huge writers block I actually managed to make another chapter! So would out further interruptions Chapter 5!

_**Chapter 5 **_

Meanwhile in the Halliwell attic… "I don't know why you're looking at this page." Phoebe lectured onto Patricia. Patricia rolled her eyes her mom isn't that good at making punishments, she never was. Aunt Piper usually was the one who gave Patricia her punishments. As Phoebe went on and on a demon came behind Phoebe while she wasn't looking and threw her into the wall. Patricia gasped. But her control on the Source inside of her was too strong.

Patricia tried so hard but the Source had taken over her. Patricia's eyes turned black. The demon noticed this and bowed "my liege!" Downstairs the same was happening with younger Patricia (but there was no demon she was facing the wall. haha psycho kid). Chris went to next to her and said "Hey Patricia wanna play battle ship with me and Wyatt?" Patricia ignored him as if she was in some trance.

Older Patricia regained control. She was so degusted. "Oh well someone as loyal as you deserves an award." she said pretending she was still the source. "What will that be my liege?" the demon said ready to have his dragger ready to kill Phoebe. In Patricia's hand a dragger appeared (O-O oohh new power!) she stabbed the demon. "This sucks!" The demon screamed while being killed in flames.

Patricia's head ached in pain. The source was too much for her downstairs the same thing happened. Both Patricias fainted. Cole saw what was happening he took Paige and they ran upstairs to see if Patricia and Phoebe were ok. Piper and Leo took younger Patricia and put her on the couch.

Patricia still had a conciseness left so she tried to get rid of blackness in her eyes (a/n: yes it was still like that!). She shook her head. Didn't work. She knew her aunts and mother would tell her no personal gain but she had to. So Patricia mumbled a spell and lost the source's powers for now.

When Patricia woke up she was in her old bedroom she had been when she first found out about her mother. Everyone except for the younger kids was in the room. "Are you okay?" Cole asked sitting on the bed next Patricia. "Yeah...I guess?" Patricia said quietly.

A/N: ok this was a terrible way to end this chapter but I'm becoming dry of ideas! Anyone who has a great idea or just an idea for a new chapter please either email me or I have aim which is Gentleman Theif (Yeah I know its spelled wrong and there is spaces!) I would love to have reviews and have a great St. Patrick's day and Happy Easter if I don't update or talk to you by than!

Till I die of green monkeys inside my head

CATHLEEN

P.S. thanks to everyone who reviewed! 


End file.
